


Зонтик

by Berry_tea_with_cookies



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berry_tea_with_cookies/pseuds/Berry_tea_with_cookies
Summary: С неба лил дождь, играя незатейливую мелодию, словно на барабанах, полностью отдаваясь этому занятию.
Relationships: Dino/Sasagawa Ryouhei





	Зонтик

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит перед самым началом 8ой серии в Намимори.
> 
> Коту.  
> Спасибо тебе за всё, что ты сделал для меня, и просто за то, что ты есть.  
> Огромное спасибо.

С неба лил дождь, играя незатейливую мелодию, словно на барабанах, полностью отдаваясь этому занятию. Крупные капли падали на шифер крыш двухэтажных домиков, на листья растущей рядом с неработающем фонарём травы, на зелёно-жёлтый с чёрным мехом капюшон куртки светловолосого мужчины.

Дино оглушительно чихнул и поёжился. 

И почему ему всегда так "везёт"? Вот, например, сейчас Каваллоне заблудился по дороге на встречу с подчиненными. Ромарио и остальные наверняка давно его ждут. И ведь не позвонить им, так как телефон выпал из кармана в лужу и, прощально мигнув экраном, покинул этот мир. К сожалению, навсегда. 

Ещё раз окинув взглядом пространство, Дино грустно-прегрустно вздохнул. На улице была только одна его душа.

Рядом раздался плеск воды. Он поднял голову и попытался разглядеть идущего в его сторону человека, однако промокшая насквозь чёлка этому препятствовала. Пока Дино пробовал убрать слипшиеся из-за влаги пряди с глаз, что, признаться честно, у него выходило из рук вон плохо, незнакомец подходил всё ближе. Через некоторое время шаги и вовсе стихли совсем рядом, исчезло и чувство бьющих по макушке капель. Итальянец, наконец справившийся с волосами, с недоумением посмотрел вверх и наткнулся не на небо, как он ожидал, а на какой-то даже девчачий зонт с большими ромашками на зелёном фоне. Взгляд перешел на светлую ручку из дерева, проследовал по ней и зацепился за чужую руку. Точно не женскую. Каваллоне даже завис на некоторое время, рассматривая обладателя этой самой руки. Парень с белыми, будто выгоревшими на солнце, волосами и пластырем на переносице лет на пять младше его самого невозмутимо укрывал их двоих одним зонтом. 

Теперь Дино не стоял один на пустынной улице без зонта, как идиот, так как появился и зонт, и другой человек. Правда, ощущение, что он идиот, всё равно уходить, кажется, не собиралось.

\- Спасибо, - спохватился итальянец через несколько минут и дружелюбно улыбнулся.

\- Да не за что, - ответил японец, посмотрев на собеседника своими серыми глазами. - Вы ведь не местный?

\- Да, приехал навестить кое-кого, - удивлённо ответил Дино и рассмеялся. Громкости его собеседнику было явно не занимать. - А что, так заметно?

\- По Вам и Вашему акценту видно. - Парень кивнул, улыбаясь, протянул ладонь. - Меня, кстати, Сасагава Рёхей звать.

\- Каваллоне Дино. - Мужчина ответил на рукопожатие. - А не подскажешь ли ты мне, Сасагава-кун, как добраться до одного места?

\- Легко.

Так, болтая на разные темы, пара дошла до места, где бестолкового Каваллоне искали его подчиненные. Ромарио лично отчитал босса, поблагодарил Рехея и спросил дорогу. Уже отъезжая, Дино махал рукой своему новому другу, по-детски стоя на коленках на заднем сиденье под тихий смех остальных. А по дороге думал, что этот странный зонт Сасагавы скорее принадлежит его матери или сестре, что японцы всё же хороший народ, и что у Рехея очень красивые глаза. 

Правда, он тогда не знал, чему положит начало эта встреча и куда именно покатится колесо Судьбы. Но это выяснится потом. А сейчас светловолосый итальянец уже подъезжал к дому будущего десятого босса Вонголы, где решится вопрос, будет ли клан Каваллоне помогать Саваде Тсунаёши.

Да и солнце уже выглянуло, разгоняя своим сиянием тучи. Хороший знак.


End file.
